Greatest Christmas Ever!
by Jirapan
Summary: It's Christmas and this time everyone is coming back for the Holiday. Brittany is dating Sam, but Santana has a special Christmas gift for Brittany that are set in increments over three days. In the end will Christmas bring out the love that still dwells in Santana's and Brittany's heart? Of course cause Brittana is the endgame of all endgames. ONE-SHOT


**I thought of this little story while listening to Christmas music strangely enough but perfectly enough. Any who, it's supposed to be a one-shot but if people like the story then I could continue it for a little. **

**Glee!**

Sam and Brittany have been dating for a while now after sectionals, and everyone was happy. It was close to Christmas and all the Glee members were excited for their old friends to come back. They were gossiping about Rachel and Kurt returning and what will happen between them and Blaine and Finn.

They were all sitting in the choir room when Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Mike all walked in with smiles in their faces and laughing.

"Hey guys welcome back for Christmas break," Artie said as Tina wheeled him up. Brittany and Sam got up hand in hand, and walked towards them with smiles. Kitty rushed over to give Quinn a hug, everyone else made their way towards them too. Blaine and Kurt waved at each other awkwardly while Finn nodded to Rachel and she weakly smiled back.

"Where's Santana?" Marley asked, ever since the accident at Sectionals, she has wanted to talk to Santana about her problem, since ever since she got their Santana seemed to be the one to mostly look up to.

"Oh, she E-Mailed me and said she would be late, but she will be here Christmas Eve," Quinn replied. Brittany looked saddened but relieved at the same time since she never told her that she was dating Sam. Sam noticed the look on her face and gave her hand a light reassuring squeeze. Brittany smiled and cuddled into his side.

"So, are you two like dating," Mercedes asked gesturing between the two blondes.

"Uh, yeah we are," Sam smiled, Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah Santana told me about Sam having a crush on you," Quinn thought back to her conversation with Santana a few days after they left back to college.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Did you notice how Sam was looking at Brittany the whole time during rehersals and how quick he was to offer being the guy dance lead with Britt?" Santana asked as she painted her nails. Quinn was eating and she looked to the computer screen that Santana was on.**_

"_**Not really, do you think he likes her or something?" Quinn asked taking another bite of her cereal.**_

"_**Yeah, it's obvious and I think she likes him back," Santana mumbled. Quinn watched Santana's face contort from humor to jealousy to sadness.**_

"_**Well, I mean you did break up with her, so I guess she has a right to like him right?" Quinn questioned.**_

"_**Yeah, I know but, I still love her," Santana said screwing the nail polish closed.**_

"_**Well why did you break up with her if you stilled loved her, sometimes your just too confusing," Quinn taking the last bite of cereal and setting it on her night stand.**_

"_**Because I wasn't able to be there for her whenever she needed me to and that wasn't fair to her. She needed someone who could hold whenever she cried or was upset and hug her when she was happy, I couldn't do that. I'm not mad at her for liking Sam, I told her it was okay. I'm kinda glad she chose Sam out of all the guys, he seems the most decent," Santana said now looking at Quinn.**_

"_**Well good, and if it helps Sam really is a good guy, I know cause I dated him," Quinn said, Santana chuckled and shook her head.**_

"_**Yeah I know he's a good guy I dated him too, remember?" Santana said.**_

"_**Oh yeah right, anyway I have to go to sleep Santana so, I'll talk to you later," Quinn said.**_

"_**Yeah night,"**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"She knows?" Brittany asked shocked.

"Yeah she figured out you guys liked one another, she's cool with it by the way, probably not as much as she wants but yeah," Quinn replied, Santana shook her head in wonder, Santana was always good at reading people, but she didn't know she was that good, Brittany didn't even know back then.

"Delivery?" a man in a tux came in with a small wrapped box in his hand.

"Um, who are you looking for?" Finn questioned.

"A Ms. Brittany S. Peirce," the handsome man said.

"Me?" Brittany questioned as she pointed to herself. The man smiled and walked over to her. He bowed low and put his hand out with a letter. Brittany looked at it for a second till she recognized her name was spelled in Santana's handwriting on the front. Brittany grabbed it and opened it.

_Hey Britt Britt,_

_ Sorry I'm not there right now, I'm planning something big for Christmas. I have three parts of the present to give you and this is part one. Tomorrow will be part two and then on Christmas Eve will be the final part. You'll know them when you see them. Anyway I hope you enjoy this first part._

_ Love Always,_

_ S-_

Brittany looked up from the letter and the man held out the small wrapped box. She took it out of his hand and he smiled.

"Have a wonderful day and a very Merry Christmas," he said and he turned too walked out. Everyone watched him leave then their eyes turned to Brittany who was staring at the box.

"Who's it from?" Tina asked.

"Santana," Brittany replied.

"What! You totally got to open it!" Sugar jumped and clapped her hands.

Brittany carefully pulled the red ribbon away from the box then ripped the green wrapping paper away. There she found a velvet box with the words "KAY Jewelers Every Kiss Begins With KAY" on the front. Brittany slowly opened the box to find a white gold heart locked with an engraving of a unicorn on the front. Brittany beamed at the necklace and hurriedly pulled it out. Everyone's eyes went wide with amazement. Brittany put it in her palm and twisted it around. On the back she found a duck carving which made Brittany's smile widened. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Santana hugging and engraving on the lid. _"Number one unicorn –Love Forever Santana the Ugly Duckling"_

Brittany's eyes teared up and her smile was about to split her face in half, she closed and held it close to her heart.

"Sam, could you please help put this on for me," Brittany asked turning to him. He smiled and nodded. He put the necklace on with the unicorn facing the front. Everyone smiled at the two and they slowly left one by one.

**DOLUDOLUDOLUUU**

Today was the day for part two and Brittany was looking everywhere for it, but slowly he started to give up as the day went on with nothing unusual. By the end of the day and when she had to go to Cheerios practice she gave up on waiting and headed for the field.

"Alright ladies I bet you are wondering why we are practicing in the snow, well this is because you need to learn how to cheer in any circumstance, if you think this is hard try climbing Mount Everest with no pinkie toes that's hard!" Coach Sylvester yelled. They started practicing, many of the Cheerios slipping. Then a white horse came on to the field with a knight in shining armor and he started riding towards them.

"Um, coach there's a guy on a horse-"

"On the field coming towards us, I know they have permission," Sue cut off the cheerleader as she continued to look at the clip board. Everyone was staring at what was transpiring. Everyone heard the news and was heading on the field watching the event. The knight stopped in front of Brittany and jumped down. Brittany was giddy inside as she looked at the horse; it had a horn stuck to his head which made him look as if it was a unicorn

"Ms. Brittany Peirce," the knight took her hand and bowed. Some of the other Cheerios were giggling and squealing.

"Is this…"

"Part two of your Christmas gift? Yes my lady it is, from one Santana Lopez," he turned to the horse and opened the side satchel and pulled out another letter and box. Brittany took the letter and read it.

_Hey Britt Britt,_

_ Hoped you liked part one, here's part two and I hope you like it, it took a lot of convincing to get Coach Sue to let me interrupt practice. Anyway I hope you enjoy._

_ Love you so much,_

_ -S_

Brittany smiled and looked up. The man had the box held out, this one only had a green ribbon around it. Brittany took it and opened it, finding a white gold charm bracelet inside, Brittany gasped and smiled brightly. She took it out and looked at all the charms: a heart, dance studio mirror, a duck, a unicorn, and a sunflower. Brittany loved the sunflower the most because she still remembered a secret that nobody else knows about Santana.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Santana, what's your favorite flower?" Brittany wondered as she held Santana in her arms. Santana was already half asleep when she asked so she had to think about the question for a little.**_

"_**Why did you ask such a random question?" Santana replied, her voice mumbled by Brittany's chest.**_

"_**I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me," Brittany replied. Santana heard the quiver in Brittany's voice and looked up. Brittany looked down to her.**_

"_**It's okay, I'll tell you, my favorite flower is a sunflower," Santana replied. **_

"_**Why a sunflower?"**_

"_**Mmmm, because they remind me of me. They follow the sun, and the sun makes them happier than anything else in the world. You're like the sun to me Britt, I'm always happy and looking to you, you make me happier than anything else in the world, and when your gone I get sad and my head droops," Santana replied.**_

"_**Oh."**_

"_**Yeah I know sappy," Santana scooted up and nestled her head in the crook of Brittany's neck.**_

"_**No, I think it's adorably cute," Brittany whispered kissing the top of Santana's head.**_

_**Santana groaned at her being called cute which made Brittany giggle. After a few minutes of silence Santana spoke up again.**_

"_**You wanna know something?"**_

"_**Mhm."**_

"_**You are the only one who I have ever told about my favorite flower is."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yup."**_

"_**Well your secret is forever safe with me." Santana smiled and lifted her head giving Brittany a sweet loving kiss before she settled back down in Brittany's neck. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"My Lady," Brittany looked up to the knight who had his hand extended. Brittany extended her hand and he smiled putting the bracelet on. Then he gestured to the horse, he helped Brittany get on it and then he climbed on. They rode around the field a few times as everyone was at awe.

**DOLUDOLUDOLUDOLU**

The next day everyone was buzzing about the knight in shining armor giving Brittany a ride on the back. Today everyone in Glee was surrounding Brittany with questions about the charm bracelet and what each of them represent. She replied to all of their questions aside from the sunflower.

"Miss Peirce," they heard the same voice of the man from the first day. All their eyes went to him, he was wearing a classic old suit that old chariot drivers used to wear. He walked over to Brittany and bowed tipping his hat. "You're last part and chariot awaits you," he held his hand out once again. Brittany beamed and took his hand. He put her hand on his arm and escorted her out with the other kids following quickly behind. They walked outside to multiple chariots the front on red and the others black, all of them excluding that last one had white horses dressed as if they belonged to someone royal and they had horns and glitter in their mane to make them seem like unicorns. They all gasped at the beauty of it, with the snow softly falling down in the street lamp light.

"Miss Lopez put names on each specific chariot for each couples, she has a few stops for us also before we reach the final destination, so please if you will," he released Brittany and climbed to drive the first chariot. Sam and Brittany were in the first one, then Rachel and Quinn, Blaine and Kurt, Mercedes and Artie, Tina and Mike, Marley and Ryder, Jake and Puck, Joe and Unique, Finn and Kitty. They set off and after a little they stopped at a clothes store, they all made their way off and stood at the door dumfounded.

"Miss Lopez's instructions are choose what you want, one outfit which includes accessories, and make sure they are warm clothes, it's free," the man said. Everyone burst with joy and entered the store and spent a good hour in there. After they finished changing their clothes they stopped at Starbucks for them to choose a hot drink of their choice. They set out again and this time for a longer amount of time. they found themselves in the woods and oddly comfortable. As they made their way around the dirt road they started to hear faint Christmas music and saw slight glowing through the trees. They come to an opening to see a frozen over lake with lights decorated all around and music playing softly. The chariots stopped in front of a figure and they all climbed out. They approached the person slowly. The person turned and everyone saw Santana smiling happily at them.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed and she tackle hugged her, Santana stumbled and chuckled hugging her back.

"Hey Britt, so how have you liked you Christmas present so far?" Santana asked after she pulled away. Brittany was about to answer when she got distracted by how Santana looked, she had a black pea coat on that was closed up with some normal blue jeans and a pair of black ugg boots on; her hair was resting on her shoulders in a natural wavy and the lights bounced in Santana's eyes making them seem brighter.

"Britt?" Santana asked again.

"Oh, um I love it so, so much it fantastic," Brittany replied, Santana smiled even more.

"Well it isn't over yet, there are some ice skates in all different sizes over, so puts on your skates and gets to skatin', don't worry the lake is safe," Santana said, everyone laughed and went to get their skates.

"You're not skating?" Rachel asked.

"No, I got to keep the music going and get Britt's final present ready," Santana replied, Rachel smiled and nodded heading for the skates.

The group skated around and laughed, Santana was walking around the lake smiling and laughing at some people who fell on occasion. She watched Brittany and Sam skate around holding hands, she felt a small twinge of hurt in her chest, but was happy that Brittany was happy. After a bit she walked down to the lake and stood in the side waiting for Brittany and Sam to come around.

"Hey Brittany, can I talk to you for a minute?" Santana asked, Brittany looked at Sam and he nodded and skated for Finn and Ryder. Santana held out her hand and Brittany took it happily, they walked up and bit from the lake and Santana took a deep breath and turned to Brittany.

"So, um I see you and Sam are happy," Santana said, Brittany hesitantly nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Good, um good… God this is just as hard as it was the first time," Santana shifting on her feet uncomfortably.

"San, what it is it? You know you can tell me anything," Brittany said putting her hand on Santana's arm making the girl stop her fidgeting.

"Um, Britt do you think for a second we can forget that your dating Sam?" Brittany gave her a confused look.

"Sure," Brittany drew it out wondering where this was going.

"Brittany, I am so sorry I left you, I knew I shouldn't have but I just wanted to be able, in the future, to provide for us when we get married and I feel like such a bitch for leaving you and then coming back constantly only to have to leave again, hurting you all over again. I felt terrible so I thought it would be a good idea to have a break so maybe you could hurt less and find someone who could be there for you, and you did and I'm super happy for you. That girl that I said I had an attraction was completely made up, I figured if I said something like that you'd get angry and hopefully not care as much when I said we should have a break. I just wanted you to find someone who could be there for you always like I wasn't. after I did I felt horrible and really I couldn't sleep in the longest time unless I cried myself to sleep, but that's beside the point," Santana rambled and she caught herself taking a deep breath. "Look Britt, I love you so much, I have always loved you and always only wanted you, I never wanted someone else, and I'm not leaving anymore, college wasn't really working out for me so I came back here. I know that's not reason enough for you to come back to me and I understand, and I know you like Sam and maybe even love him and I'm okay with that and I know it wouldn't be fair to him if you broke up with him to be with me like with Artie. I just want you to know I love you and I will always and forever love you and follow you wherever you go and I will never leave your side even if we are just friends." Santana said.

Brittany looked at her shocked at all the words the small Latina just said to her, she felt her heart fill with joy and love from the words. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes to see if she continued. When she saw just happiness she decided it was now or never. Santana pulled out a small Jewelry box and opened it revealing a white golden ring. Brittany gasped and put her hand over her mouth, tears started brimming her eyes. Slowly Brittany took it out of the box and looked at it, there was an engraving on the side, "_Forever yours, always with love – Santana" _ Santana closed the box and put it back her jackets pocket. She gently took the ring out of Brittany's hand and grabbed Brittany's right hand.

"This is my promise to you that I will never ever hurt you again, that I will always be by your side no matter what you do or who you choose to be with in life, and that I will forever and always love you and only you," Santana said as she slid the ring on Brittany's right ring finger. Brittany looked at it for a few more seconds and then looked up to Santana who was biting her lip nervously. Brittany gave her a smile and hugged her tightly, Santana reciprocated and hugger her back with desperation.

They didn't notice that everyone had stopped and watched them up on the land, Sam watched them and smiled, _they are perfect for each other nobody can deny that, they deserve one another._ Sam thought as he watched the two girls embrace like the world was going to end in a few seconds. Santana opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at them, she felt a blush creep on her cheeks and pulled away.

"I love it so much San, thank you," Brittany said wiping a few tears away, Santana smiled and helped her.

"You probably should get back down there, Sam's waiting and everybody is staring at us and it's starting to get a little creepy," Santana said nodding towards the lake. Brittany looked behind her and everyone started skating trying to make it look like they were doing it the whole time. Santana laughed at their failed efforts.

"Yeah, you're right, but Santana thank you so much I love it and I love you," Brittany said, Santana's heart filled and she could feel all the cracks that were made while she was gone heal. Santana nodded and gave Brittany and quick hug, Brittany gave her a quick peck on the cheek before making her way back down to the lake and skating towards Sam. Santana watched them talk and Brittany nodded and smiled and Sam smiled too, they linked hands and continued skating.

**DOLUDOLUDOLUDOLU**

"So what did Santana say? What did she give you?" Mercedes persisted; they were all having a slumber party at Rachel's house excluding Santana who had to take care of something.

"She um gave me this," Brittany brought up her and everyone gasped, Rachel grabbed her hand and admired Santana's good taste, Quinn snatched Brittany's hand away and looked at it.

"What does this mean I mean are you guys like… dating now or back together?" Tina asked.

"Oh please tell me you're not cheating on Sam with Santana," Quinn said.

"No never, it's just a promise ring, she said she loved me and told me she was sorry and all her reasons for leaving and all that, this is just to show how much she loved me and she said she would stay by my side forever no matter who I choose," Brittany said taking her hand back and admiring the ring for the hundredth time since she was givin' it.

"Well you have to choose Santana I mean look at everything she did," Rachel said.

"I can't do that I'm dating Sam, it wouldn't be right if I broke up with him to be with Santana, he didn't do anything wrong," Brittany said, "even Santana agrees."

"Do you really think Santana thinks that Britt?" Quinn asked, Brittany thought about it and just shrugged.

"Do you still love her?" Tina asked.

"Well, yeah of course I do, more than anything in the world," Brittany replied.

"Then why don't you be with her?" Mercedes said.

"Because it wouldn't be right, I mean it wouldn't be fair to Sam," Brittany said getting a little distressed.

"Brittany have you thought what would be fair to Santana? I mean the girl would take a bullet for you or get hit by a train for you, what about Santana's feelings?" Quinn reasoned. Brittany had never thought of it that way.

"I don't know I'm confused."

"Brittany think about it for a second, you always try to make everyone around you happy but you never think about yourself, who do you want to be with who would make you the happiest, who's the person you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Quinn pressed. Brittany thought and she knew she was always the happiest when she was with Santana.

"Santana," Brittany murmured the name.

"There you go proof enough of who you want to be with," Quinn said.

"Yeah and I don't think Sam would mind too much," Tina said.

"If Sam really liked you or loved you he would want you to be happy and your happy with Santana, so I say go for it," Rachel pointed out.

"Rachel's right, and I know Sam probably best out of all of you and I know he would know that you being Santana is the best thing for you," Mercedes said. Brittany nodded, she was going to get Santana back, no matter what.

**DOLUDOLUDOLUDOLU**

IT was after Christmas break and Brittany the whole time was thinking about how to break up with Sam everyone was in the choir room, all the college kids were still there mingling before they left. Brittany was sitting in a chair biting her lip still wondering how to do it.

"Hey Britt Britt, everything okay?" Santana asked from the piano, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina looked over at her. Brittany gave her a half-hearted smiled and nodded; Santana gave her a skeptical look, but decided to ask her about it later. Sam came walking in with a smile.

"Hey Brittany can I speak to you for a second?" Sam asked, Brittany smiled and nodded taking his hand walked out.

"What is it?" Brittany asked as they stopped outside in the hall.

"I know you want to be with Santana," he started, Brittany's eyes widened at the statement, _how did he know? Is he psychic or something? _Sam saw the panic in Brittany's eyes, " no no no, don't get me wrong, I'm not angry, it's just really easy to tell you want to be with her and she obviously wants to be with you, and I want you to know it's okay. I understand and you guys are really great together, better than we could ever be, and I want you to be happy, and I know you won't be as happy as you could be if you were with me, so I want you to know I fully support you and her," Sam said.

"So that mean we are breaking up?" Brittany asked making sure.

"Yes, we are," Sam smiled, probably the best break up her has ever had. Brittany smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Sam," she said.

"No problem," he hugged back, she let go and he saw her eyes sparkle for the first time in a while. Quickly she ran back into the choir room.

"SANTANA!" Brittany yelled, everyone looked towards the blonde who was bounding her way to Santana.

"Brittany? What going o-" Santana was interrupted by Brittany's lips on hers in a desperate loving kiss. Santana stood there shocked for a moment, then she saw Sam come in and her panic rose, Sam just smiled at her and nodded. Santana felt relief and happiness go through her. She kissed Brittany back hard and smiled into the kiss along with Brittany who smiled when she felt Santana return the kiss. For a few moments they kissed and broke apart keeping their foreheads together. They heard an eruption of clapping, they broke away and looked at everyone smiling.

"How about a song?" Santana suggested, everyone cheered she went to the band and told them what to play, the beat started and everyone started clapping to the beat, Santana knew this was the perfect song for Brittany and Christmas since it was a Christmas song and it's from Beauty and the Beast Enchanted Christmas, Brittany always had the idea that she was Bell and Santana was the beast.

_**Santana:**_

_**Don't look inside a stocking**_

_**Don't look under the tree**_

_**The one thing we're looking for**_

_**Is something we can't see**_

_**Far more precious than silver**_

_**And more splendid than gold**_

_**Is something to treasure**_

_**But is something we can't hold**_

_**Everyone:**_

_**As long as there's Christmas**_

_**I truly believe**_

_**That hope is the greatest of the gifts**_

_**We'll receive (we'll receive)**_

_**Mercedes and Quinn:**_

_**As we all pray together**_

_**It's the time to rejoice**_

_**And though we may look different**_

_**We are singing with one voice**_

_**Everyone:**_

_**As Long As there's Christmas**_

_**I truly believe**_

_**That hope is the greatest of the gifts**_

_**We'll receive**_

_**Brittany and Santana:**_

_**There is more (so much more)**_

_**To this time of year (to this time of year)**_

_**Than sleigh bells than holly**_

_**Mistletoes and snow**_

_**Those things will come and go**_

_**Come and go**_

_**Everyone:**_

_**As long as there is Christmas**_

_**I truly do believe that**_

_**Hope is the greatest of the gifts**_

_**We will receive (we'll receive)**_

_**As Long As there's Christmas**_

_**I truly believe (I truly believe)**_

_**That hope is the greatest of the gifts**_

_**We'll receive**_

_**Santana:**_

_**That Hope Is the Greatest gift we'll receive!**_

Everyone cheered and laughed hugging one another; Santana and Brittany kissed again and then hugged. Everyone laughed.

"Greatest Christmas ever!" Brittany shouted

**Glee Ending theme**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, I obviously don't own Glee, but if I did I would totally have Santana do something like this for Sam to be okay with it, idk if in the future he would be okay with it in the show but I guess we'll have to find out. I could continue this story but to me it just feels right to leave it there. Anyway if you guys want me to continue it I will. Please read and review.**

**Song: As Long As There's Christmas - By Play**


End file.
